Oneshots
by OnyxDove
Summary: Have you ever been frustrated with unfinished multi chapter stories? Well be frustrated no longer, this is a bunch of oneshots in one place. No more waiting for a story to update all of the oneshots will be finished! Pairings: Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Caleo, Tratie, and more!
1. Rock, Paper, Scissors

**AN: I 've noticed a trend that when writing something multi-chaptered I get bored and want to start other ideas, so this story is going to be a collection of oneshots (maybe twoshots)! AU or normal. I will do any pairings as long as it doesn't break up Percabeth (Pertamis) and it doesn't make Nico straight because he isn't (Thalico). There won't be a real uploading schedule, but I will try to upload any time I get inspiration for an oneshot. Feel free to make a request with an idea or pairing and if I get inspired than I just might do it. Don't worry, if I do, I will give you credit for the idea or pairing!**

**This one will be Percabeth AU because I got a really ADORABLE idea.**

"Tyson!" called Percy from the front desk, "Come tell the nice lady how old you are!" His cheeks where tinted red after being asked if he was participating in the kids egg hunt, and it only got worse when she asked what his exact age was. When Tyson bounded up Percy was relieved to see the understanding in the woman's eyes.

"I'm 6!" Tyson exclaimed happily. Percy forced a smile. He loved his younger brother, but coming to the egg hunt at 8 a.m. wasn't exactly how he wanted to spend his Sunday. If he had a choice, Percy would sleep until two. Sally, his mom, had told him that if he wanted to go to the ocean next weekend she had to finish up work and thus he had to babysit Tyson the whole day.

"Here you go sweetie," the woman said, "Take this basket and join group six." She handed Tyson a yellow basket and pointed to a small area by the tree. It looked like in group 6 there was a tall man holding his daughter's hand and a young blonde with two, what looked like, siblings.

Percy smiled, "Thanks."

He walked over and stood next to the blonde. Tyson and what looked like her siblings began to talk about things that make sense only to 6 year olds. Percy turned to the blonde.

"Hi," he began. 

She turned, "Hey, my names Annabeth and those two are Bobby and Matthew, my brothers." She pointed towards the two boys then looked up at him. Percy was taken aback her eyes were grey. That wasn't human, right?

"My name's Percy, and that's Tyson." He sighed.

"Let me guess, you're not here because you want to be."

"How'd you know, Wise Girl?"

"Wise Girl?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well yeah, I guess," Percy mumbled.

"I guess that's a compliment," she laughed, "It was a hunch, if you were wondering, and the fact that I don't want to be here either."

"I'm stuck babysitting the whole day, its horrible," he pouted.

"Seaweed brain."

He turned his attention towards the group manager. She had gathered the kids already and turned to address the chaperons, " Just take a seat on the bench until the egg hunt is over."

Percy groaned he would be sitting on a bench for two hours doing nothing, but maybe there was a bright side. He glanced at his new acquaintance.

"Have fun!" He called to Tyson who had already scampered off after his friends.

"So," Annabeth began, "What roped you into this?"

"My mom…"

"Same, she said that I spent too much time with my face buried in books." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"So are you babysitting the whole day?" Percy questioned.

"Yeah," she frowned.

"How about we make a bet?" He challenged.

"What bet?"

"Rock, Paper, Scissor. Loser has to babysit all the kids and the winner has a free day."

"Its on." Her eyes blazed with determination.

. . . . . .

"I can't believe I lost!" Percy whined.

"Here's my number," Annabeth smirked, "You can come babysit around 2 p.m., don't forget."

With a flip of hair and a wink she left. In a way, he was glad he lost. Maybe it was the start of a new friendship.

**AN: So much fluff. My brain exploded!**


	2. It's A Bet

**Warning: so cliché it hurts.**

**Pairing: Tratie**

Frustrating and intolerable were the only two words Katie could use to describe the Stoll brothers (besides numerous profanities). If the saying 'a prank a day keeps the doctor away' were true Katie would live forever.

"Get a life," she said flatly after arguing with the Stolls for thirty minutes about the goats on her roof. They were obsessed with the Demeter cabin's roof, as this wasn't the first prank they pulled.

"I'll 'get a life' when you become less of mom," Connor rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Katie-Kat don't insult us when you're not exactly the life of the party. In fact," he paused, thinking, "Have you even been to a party?" Travis's blue eyes twinkled with a challenge.

"Of coarse I've been to a party-" Katie stopped abruptly. Had she ever been to party?

"This is golden! You've never been to a party!" Travis arched an eyebrow and placed his hands on his hips as Conner watched in amusement. Katie let out a frustrated scream.

"This, is so off topic, Stoll."

"Ok, you want us to help clean our prank, right?" Travis looked at Katie, who nodded, "There's a party tonight at the Aphrodite cabin, how about this, if you last the WHOLE party, beginning to end we won't prank you for a whole week and we'll clean up the prank. If you lose then we get to prank you for a week and you won't complain to Chiron. Deal?" Travis out stretched his hand.

Katie scoffed this would be easy; she would hang out in the corner until it ended. Done deal.

"Deal." She took gave him a handshake and left.

"Oh! The party's for couples so bring a date! It starts a 8!" Travis called.

"Wait what!" She spun around, but they were already gone.

Her face fell. There had to have been a catch. These where the Stoll brothers, who was she kidding. Plus it should have been a no brainer when she heard it was taking place in the Aphrodite cabin. Wasn't it Drew's birthday? Now Katie needed a date in 4 hours.

. . . . . . .

She decided where else to find a quick date fast but the Aphrodite cabin. The 'experts' on love themselves. The only downside, however, was they had the ridiculous notion that her and Travis where the new Percabeth. Well, Tratie (as they so called it) and Solangelo. It ticked her off beyond belief.

She gave three small knocks and prayed to her mother for the best. Piper opened the door for her and smiled.

What brings you here?" She questioned.

Katie had the sudden urge to explain every detail about her life that related, but she refrained. With three quick sentences she explained everything to Piper, who seemed to nod at exactly the right time.

"Perusing your love interest, I see," Piper quipped, making fun of her siblings.

"Totally," Katie snorted.

"I'm sure one of my siblings could be your 'date'." Piper hollered into her cabin asking and after talking for a bit she turned back around. "Mark," she gestured inside to a very handsome, dark haired boy checking his reflection, "Agreed to go with you, but only if you let the Aphrodite cabin get you ready."

Katie blushed. She didn't have a choice.

"Fine," she relinquished and stepped into the cabin.

. . . . . . .

She gawked at the mirror. She was defiantly not looking at herself. This girl was wearing a dress. Not just any dress, an emerald green strapless dress that went a few inches above her knees. Her hair was perfectly curled and swept to the side.

"This-this is so not me, can I just wear some jeans?" Katie pleaded.

Mark smiled, "But you look great!"

Katie giggled and she mentally smacked herself. Katie Gardener didn't giggle.

He playfully wrapped his arm around her, "Plus you're totally make Travis jealous!" She jokingly swatted his arm. Maybe it wouldn't be a terrible night, after all Mark was pretty cute.

"See you at eight." Katie stepped out the door. He waved waved and closed the door a good 20 seconds after she left instead of slamming it in her face.

. . . . . . . .

She stepped in the door of the Aphrodite cabin nervously toying with a piece of hair. Stupid Stoll brothers, stupid bet, stupid Drew and her stupid party. It wasn't terrible when she stepped inside quiet music, quite chatter amongst people, but these where the Stoll brothers. There had to be a catch.

Mark waved her over and Katie smiled. He was so nice.

"Why is Drew having a party anyway?" Questioned Katie after walking over.

"She insisted, because apparently her parties aren't any good any more since she came to camp." Mark laughed.

"That's so Drew." Katie chuckled dryly.

"Yeah you'd think that she'd have been straightened out after Piper became head counselor, but seriously."

"I know right." She was about to continue her conversation when she was interrupted.

"Hey Katie-Kat," Travis said. She spun around to face him. He had combed his hair (shocker) and put on a button up flannel shirt and a pair of jeans. He looked good she admitted.

"Stoll." Katie said icily.

"So… who did you come with?"

"Mark." She gestured to the boy who was watching in amusement, "You?"

"Ally, Apollo cabin," He frowned, " So you actually made it." Katie had seen her around, Ally looked average.

"I'd never back down from a bet with you."

He ruffled her hair and tsked, "Bad idea Katie." She glared and swatted his hand away. Why did he care? Katie turned back around and crossed her arms completely ignoring him.

"You two are so adorable!" squeaked her 'date'. Katie just rolled her eyes and shrugged. The room went quiet as they heard a tap on a glass. Drew was standing on a table in the center of the room. 'What a way to make an announcement' Katie thought.

"Darlings, since this party is getting rather bland, so to shake it up we want to play spin the bottle! Won't that be fun?" Drew smiled/smirked. Katie choked. What!?

"I'm opting out of-"

"Ahh, but you can't Gardner." Travis said, "To win the bet, you have to 'last the whole party', opting out of something isn't lasting the whole party." He smirked.

"You're horrible."

"Good to know you think highly of me."

There was a big group gathered in a circle. Most of which were either smiling smugly like they owned the place or tapping the ground nervously. Katie belonged to the latter. Travis had wrapped his arm around Ally like they did in the movies, while his brother was sitting next to a Hecate girl. 'Lou Ellen was her name' Katie thought. Travis winked at Katie and she gagged.

"So who wants to go first?" Asked Drew. Katie looked down at the floor and clenched her hands in her lap, "How about… Katie?"

"What!?" She gasped. Her eyes widened and glanced around the group wildly. She scowled and decided that it probably wouldn't be so bad. Some of the people were pretty cute. Katie moved deliberately and spun the bottle.

She closed her eyes and preyed to her mom, Aphrodite, and every other God/Goddess she could think of. Hell, she even prayed to Hades. She heard a gasp and Katie's stomach lurched. Prying her eyes open she glanced at the bottle, moving her head up from the cap to the face of whom she would kiss. Her heart stopped, Travis Stoll.

He smirked, "I do hope you brushed your teeth, Katie dear."

"I do hope you die in a hole, Travis dear," She stood up and crossed her arms, "What if I don't kiss you."

He stood up and pursed lips, "You get cursed by Aphrodite."

"Ok, so how exactly do you kiss your mortal enemy?" Katie grimaced. There was no escaping this.

"Easy," He took a step forward and leaned forward, "like this." Katie felt his lips gently touch hers but it flashed quickly, like it never happened. She just stood there dazed.

Travis smirked, "You can sit down and stop smiling now…"

**That was cute. Right?**

**Geez, I need to really get over romance and stuff. Plus, I'm not that good at writing it :/.**


	3. Your Hair Smells Nice

**AN: Man most of my one shots are waaay to fluffy.**

**Pairing: Jasper AU (with a tad of Caleo).**

Jason sighed recalling what they had told him the last few dates he was set up with and now this one too.

"It'll be great!" Percy had exclaimed.

"You need to get out more," Hazel had smiled.

"I agree with Hazel," Frank said.

He should have realized it was a horrible idea when Annabeth just rolled her eyes. The first date was awful, as expected. Her name was Drew Tanaka. She was drop dead gorgeous, he admitted to himself, but she had the personality of a venomous snake. The next date was almost fun. It was been, unbeknownst to him at he time, with his old girlfriend from high school, Reyna. They had both agreed that they had no feelings for each other and should just be friends, but Jason almost thought he saw a pang of sorrow in her eyes.

After the two fails that his friends had sent him on, he was beginning to think he had more of a shot to get a girlfriend on . And yet, here he was on his way to pick up a third date. He had way too much trust in his friends.

Jason rang the doorbell and hoped it wouldn't be a disastrous night.

The door opened and out stepped probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Uhh," he stuttered, "Hi, I'm Jason." Well he blew it. Why did he have to be so awkward around girls?

The girl rolled her eyes, "Close you're mouth you'll catch flies." Jason snapped his mouth shut and she continued, "Oh and by the way I'm Piper." She stepped out and closed the door behind her.

"So, you wanna go?"

"Yeah…" Piper stepped out. She smoothed down her flowered dress and began to walk, "So, where are we going?" Jason pushed his glasses up his nose and blushed.

"Well, I thought you might want to decide."

"You're cute when you blush," Piper smiled, "You know, I'm not usually the one being set up. I take pride in my match making abilities. Anyway how about, um, well there's this new Italian place in town. I heard it's pretty good."

"Sounds great!" He grinned enthusiastically, as his mood brightened. They walked towards his car got in.

"So you're going to collage in town, right?"

"Yeah, you?"

Piper nodded. They spent the rest of the drive in awkward silence. Until she frowned and said, "Does you're car normally beep?"

Jason glanced at the fuel gage, "Shit. The fuel's low." That's when he noticed that he didn't exactly know where they were. He mentally slapped him self, how could he have forgotten to ask where the restaurant was? Maybe because Piper had distracted him, then, as if on cue, his car sputtered and slowed to a stop. Jason groaned. As far as fist dates went this wasn't his finest. He got out and slammed the door.

Piper got out after him. Her eyes sparkled with worry, "Do you have any reception because I don't?"

Jason looked down at his phone and paled, "I don't either."

Piper sighed, "I guess we'll walk until we see civilization. Or until we see a car." She began to slowly trudge down the road with Jason in tow.

"So," He began nervously. After all it was his fault they were stranded in the middle of nowhere. She was probably regretting going out with him.

"So…" Piper bit her lip, "I'm assuming this isn't the best first date you've been on."

Jason chuckled, "Nah, but it's not the worst either. Let me tell you I don't have a very good track record." Plus, he added mentally, how could it be a bad date you're so nice. And your hair smells so good, like lemon.

"Ha! So, which one was the worst?" she asked. He choppy brown locks whipped around in the heavy wind. For once Jason was glad he kept his hair short and neat.

"Probably, the first time I kissed my fist girlfriend. We went to the movies together and, you know, did what all people who don't have any idea how to kiss do. We awkwardly leaned in and gave each other a peck. That was the good part of the date. After that her heels broke, her phone fell out of the car, and she got splashed with muddy water, needless to say she broke up with me the next day."

Piper snorted, "Well my first boyfriend cheated on me." She shivered, "You know, Jason, I didn't expect it to be so cold. I should have brought my snowboarding jacket, but my friends were like, 'make a good first impression', so here I am freezing."

"Well, you're making a better first impression than I am," Jason said dryly. He slipped off his outer jacket and gave it to Piper, "Here take this." She gave him a grateful nod, pulled the jacket on, and continued to trudge on.

They walked in silence for twenty minutes until they saw a small, cozy, isolated building. Piper started to jog, "We can ask for a phone!" Jason ran after her, but she was much faster and agile. They reached the shop/house breathless.

"Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters," Jason read out. Perfect! He thought. Maybe he could still save the date. The little bell at the entrance let out the first chords of "Let It Go". They where greeted by the loud banging of a hammer and the smell of fresh apple pie.

A woman in a chiton dress waved hello, "Welcome to Leo and Calypso's garage, I'm Calypso."

Jason sheepishly smiled, "Well my car ran out of fuel and we really need to get to dinner."

Calypso's lips quirked up, "Why don't you two stay here while my fiancé, Leo fixes your car. We have great dinner."

Piper sighed gratefully, "That sounds good. Thank you!"

The woman turned around and went into the back for a few minutes before coming back with a scrawny Latino boy.

He stuck out his hand, "I'm Leo, Supreme Commander of this shop."

Calypso rolled her eyes, "He means Repair Boy."

"So where's this car of yours?" Leo continued completely unphased.

"Just a mile down the road," Jason responded.

"Alright, just give me the keys and I'll have the car fixed up in no time. Sunshine, can probably find you something to eat." Jason was in no mood to argue, no matter how suspicious that sounded.

He threw the keys to Leo and said, "Thank you." Leo gave him a salute and went out the front door to his car and started down the road.

. . . . . .

After having a good meal with Calypso, he heard Leo coming back with his car in tow.

"Beauty Queen and Superman, It'll take me a few minutes to find some gas, but I think you can leave after that."

Piper raised and eyebrow, "Beauty Queen? Superman?"

Calypso chuckled, "Yeah, he likes to nickname our customers."

"Anyway, thanks for the food and the gas. How much?" Jason asked. He stood up and got out his wallet.

"On the house, we really don't get much company at the shop. Most of it is delivering parts out of state."

"Thank you so much!" Piper gushed.

"It's no big deal." Calypso shrugged.

. . . . .

Piper turned to Jason, "Hey, do you think you want to do something like this again, sometime?"

"Yeah, I do."

**Any suggestions for pairings? Just wondering.**


End file.
